


Call Me Stiles

by orphan_account



Series: Hurricane Stiles [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Badass Stiles Stilinksi, Banter, Derek's a sourwolf, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Innocent cinnamon roll Scott McCall, Stiles jeep, Stiles real name is Genim, Supportive Friend Scott McCall, Underestimated Stiles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was on the playground as a child a bully laughed at her first name. Her response? </p><p>“Call me Stiles then, you Moron.”</p><p>Now that Stiles is older her life hasn't gotten less complicated than when she changed her name, and her best friend turning into a werewolf? Icing on the cake. </p><p>Just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder... </p><p>“You must be Stiles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Stiles

Stiles. She had made that up on the playground when she was seven. 

Stiles. That's what she had told the eight year old bully making fun of her “Silly” name.

“Call me Stiles then, you Moron.”

It was worth the detention she got when she felt the boy's nose crack against her tiny fist after he laughed.

From that day on she was Stiles. Only her mother dared call her by her real name, which was fortunate because everyone else pronounced it wrong. It annoyed her to no end that they would try to say it without even paying attention to her correction when they pronounced it incorrectly. But really, who would know how to pronounce Genim?

So she tells people to call her Stiles. Some would balk at the idea, like her sixth grade teacher in middle school.

“Why would you go by such a ridiculous name?”

Stiles pulls the “my mother died” card and the teacher makes a point not to bring it up again. 

Harrison had tried saying her name once. He gave up after she continuously corrected his pronunciation of not only her name but every other word just to make her point.

And then there is Scotty, who just shrugs his shoulders and goes with it, bless his precious soul. It doesn't even factor into their lives until Stiles is suddenly having to deal with werewolves and she has to explain why she goes by a different name. Derek had had a pained expression on his face the entire ten minutes she had rambled on about why she made people call her Stiles, but that may have been her lengthy description of a sheep carcass, she wasn't sure.

So yeah, Stiles hates the fact that werewolves can tell when people are lying. Isn't it enough that they have all this other superized shit to them? And sure, maybe Scott being a werewolf gives them a little advantage but they know nothing about lycanthropy. So the fact that werewolves can tell other people are lying? Yeah, Stiles can see that being a problem a mile away.

So after finally figuring out what's wrong with Scott Stiles goes straight to Google and begins the tedious task of sorting truth from folklore, because they need to know about lycanthropy in order to keep Scott safe. And Stiles would do anything for Scott, even countless hours of wading through supernatural bullshit in order to find an ounce of truth in it all. Which means by the time Derek Hale shows up randomly in her bedroom for the fourth time that week, she knows more than enough about the basic mechanics of being a werewolf.

“Holy shi-”

Derek's hand covered her mouth as he pressed up against her listening for something. Stiles rolls her eyes at his dramatics and does the first thing she can think of, she sticks her tongue out between her lips and licks his hand. The hasty retreat to the other side of the room is accentuated by Derek shaking his hand with a low growl.

“What was that for?”

“It looked tasty, what do you think, Sour Wolf?”

Derek growled and gestured to her, “Why?”

“Well, I couldn't lick your abs so…”

Stiles was surprised to see that yes, it was possible for Derek to glare harder at her.

“What have you found on the Alpha?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing?”

“Fucking shit, Derek, what do you think I mean? The guy has only contacted Scott once by non werewolf means and I can't track the dude using my nose!”

“What about the cell phone call?”

Stiles sighed dramatically and dropped into her desk chair, “The call originates from Scott's mom's phone, and it was made from inside the hospital. Most likely an intimidation tactic.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because that's what I would do if I was a psychotic werewolf.”

Derek stared straight at her for what felt like a solid minute and Stiles shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

“What? It's a logical conclusion, dude, did you not go to high school?”

Derek growled and pulled Stiles out of her chair.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“The hospital, we have to make sure.”

“Well, aren't you just full of trust for others?”

When Derek shoved Stiles into the passenger seat of her jeep and then pushed her to climb into the driver's side Stiles may or may not have squeaked.

“Hey! Do you not drive that gorgeous camaro anywhere? Come on!”

“Drive, Stiles.”

“All right, all right, I'll fucking drive. Hospital, right? Or do you want to commit a felony on the way too?”

“Shut up and drive, Stiles.”

“Aye aye, Captain Sourwolf, would you like me to fetch you an eyepatch when we get there?”

Derek growls and Stiles smirks and presses down on the gas pedal of her beloved jeep. Derek nearly shoots through the window because, hey, the asshole isn’t wearing a seatbelt.

“Oops, did I forget to mention to buckle up?”

The growl that is sent her way makes Stiles take the next turn an especially sharp one as Derek reaches out to grab onto something to brace himself on.

“Don’t scratch the interior, big boy, keep those claws to yourself, you hear me?”

The next sharp turn has Derek scrambling to put on his seatbelt and growling at Stiles not to overturn the damn jeep.

“I built this baby from the ground up, Sourwolf, he’s not going to overturn.”

“You built this rust bucket?"

“Hey, I’ll have you know this jeep is made out of the best parts I could find in the Beacon Hills garbage dump.”

“You built this, from scratch?”

“Yeah, all I have to do now is get some nice paint and she’s good as new. Why?”

Derek was now eyeing the jeep apprehensively and Stiles scoffed, “My grandfather taught me how to build cars when I was just a kid, before he died of course. It’s easy if you know how.”

The look of disbelief Derek shot at her made Stiles smirk and speed up the car.

“Stiles!”

“You wanted to get to the hospital, right? I know a shortcut!”

“Stiles,” Derek growled out grabbing ahold of the door handle as the teenager beside him made an especially sharp turn.

“Wahoooooo!”

“Stiles!”

The jeep tore into the back entrance to the hospital and Stiles pressed on her breaks evenly as she parked the car with her tires squealing.

“Whooo! That was fun, right Derek?”

Derek sat rigidly in the seat next to her and growled a little in response.

“Right, well, since I’ve broken the werewolf, I think I’ll go see about the supposed Alpha in the hospital, kay?”

Stiles jumped out of the jeep leaving Derek sitting completely still and entered the hospital with a smug smirk on her face. 

She’d always hated hospitals, even before she began to associate death with them, so when she entered there was a chill in her bones that made her want to turn tail and run. But that wasn’t what Stiles did, that was all Genim, and the two of them had become so intertwined with each other that Stiles knew she would never listen to her gut telling her to leave.

Her phone lit up with Dereks number and Stiles picked up the call, “Yello?”

“Stiles, where are you?”

“Inside the hospital.”

The growl across the phone gave her an idea of how pissed the werewolf was, “Get back in the car.”

“Not happening, I’m checking out some of the newer patients and then swinging by your uncles. Well, I’m swinging by your uncles now but that’s irrelevant.”

Stile rounded the corner and peaked into the room that should have been occupied by Peter Hale. Only to find the room completely empty.

“What the hell?”

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“Did you check your uncle out? Cause he’s not here.”

There was silence over the phone before Derek started yelling at her to get out and that Peter was the Alpha but all of that was drowned out when Stiles heard a voice behind her speak.

“You must be Stiles.”

Stiles turned around slowly to see a half-scarred Peter Hale leaning against the wall with a creepy smile on his face.

“Oh fuck!”

“Stiles!”

Her head spun to see Derek on her other side moving into a stance that looked like he was going to attack her. But that didn’t make sense so Stiles assumed he was going to attack Peter, which made a lot more sense to her.

“Get out of the way, Stiles!”

Stiles began to move out of instinct since half of her was still in shock, only to be pulled back when Peter caught her arm. There was a flash of fear in Derek’s face as Peter held Stiles at his side. 

“Let her go.”

“But I’ve only just met her, Derek. Don’t be rude.”

This is what snapped Stiles out of her state of shock and she immediately tried to pull away from Peter. Peter’s grip on her arm tightened a fraction and Stiles stilled at the clear threat.

“Don’t test me, Derek.”

Derek growled and launched at Peter forcing him to let go of Stiles. Stiles took the opportunity and ran, she wasn’t quite sure where she was going, but she knew one thing, werewolves sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse for my current series has given me the slip so I'm editing a little while I search for it. This is a oneshot I decided to edit that I did awhile back, part of a series of Female!Stiles oneshots I've been brewing on. I don't know how often I'll post these but I've got a few in storage so we'll see if it catches my attention here soon.


End file.
